Eeyore
Eeyore is a living stuffed grey donkey who lives in a small house made of sticks in the vicinity of the Hundred Acre Wood.In the original books, the Hundred Acre Wood was a designation given to a specific area of the unnamed forest where Pooh and his friends live (which is based on the Ashdown Forest, in England). Specifically, it is the area surrounding Owl's house. In the Disney adaptations, it is used as the name of the entire forest. He is well known for his gloomy, pessimistic, self-depreciating nature and for some running gags surrounding him, including the fact that he often loses his tail and that his house very often ends up destroyed (usually accidentally by Tigger). It has been noted that he cannot swim, although, being a stuffed animal, he's been shown to float. Personality Despite his melancholic attitude and lack of self-esteem, Eeyore has been portrayed as possessing some level of wisdom and is usually not as naïve as Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and even Owl or Rabbit. Compared to Christopher Robin, though, he still possess a very childlike lack of world-knowledge, as do the other characters. Eeyore is notably the only character other than Pooh himself who has been shown to write poetry; although the literary merits of his poem, simply titled "Poem", could be debated. He is shown to be surprisingly good at the game Poohsticks, and his favorite food is thistles. In the books, Eeyore can often come across as dry-witted and sarcastic towards others, making clear that he thinks rather lowly of them. In the Disney cartoons, this trait is toned down and his sarcasm tends to be directed only towards self-depreciation most of the time. In contrast, he seems to genuinely appreciate his friends, as demonstrated in some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Book of Pooh. Appearances *''Winnie-the-Pooh'', by A. A. Milne (1926) *''The House at Pooh Corner'', by A. A. Milne (1928) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988-1991) *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You'' (1999) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001-2004) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2006) *''Christopher Robin'' (2018) Notes *Despite being described as grey in the books and being invariable grey in the cartoons, many toys and merchandise have a tendency to portray Eeyore as blue. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Winnie-the-Pooh Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Toys Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Unemployed Characters Category:Characters Debuting in 1926 Category:Creatures Created by A. A. Milne Category:Literary Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Disney Universes Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Peter Cullen Category:Characters Portrayed by Gregg Berger Category:Characters Portrayed by Brad Garrett Category:Characters Portrayed by Tarō Ishida Category:Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Bud Luckey